Time Bomb Memories
by JustAnotherUltimateFangirl
Summary: First time publishing something, don't know if it's any good, any comments will be appreciated greatly :P Basically Tommo comes back home to find out that the family doesn't know about Charlie's death.
1. Chapter 1

Breathing in the fresh, country air, a feeling of dread fills my heart as I look towards my old home. It's been long, yet things still look the same. Plants are still in bloom; just. Grass hangs on to the worn path a little longer. The sun peaks through the cluster of clouds above. A spot of rain cover the thatched roof and dampens the mossy wood.

"Tommo! Tommo!" A voice shouts out to me from behind, "Big Joe has more new pets to show you!"

It is Big Joe himself, his loveable caring self. He has aged well, looking more grown up by the day. Yet, he always brings a smile to my face, like right now. I just hope these 'pets' are still alive when he shows them to me. It'd break his heart if they passed away when they weren't there.

"Tommo!" Another voice shouts, while a figure runs up to me, "I've missed you!"

"And I've missed you to, more than you can imagine" I coo to Molly, whom I love more dearly than she knows.

Throwing my cap on the floor, I lift her up and hug her close, smelling her usual flowery scent which always makes me feel calm. Holding on for a little longer, my heart stops beating as fast. Now calm, I wonder how to bring up the subject later.

"Hello mother" I shout to her as she walks up to greet me with a soft smile. I ruffle little Tom's fair curls who toddles beside her, chuckling as he looks so much like his father. And, bending down slightly, I give mother a peck on the cheek and follow her inside to the home I know so well.

I go in and take a little tour before I start explaining why I have come alone. Everywhere reminds me of memories. Where Big Joe hid his animals, and how Grandma Wolf took them all away. Where Charlie used to write his hidden messages to Molly. Where I sat down re-tying my laces over and over to learn how to do them. Of Charlie's bed and how I used to climb in with him for comfort.

Heading towards Molly who is preparing some food, I let out a huge sigh, figuring out what to say and what her reactions might be. By the looks of things, they haven't yet received any news of what's happened. I hate to be the one to do it, but it's going to be worse ignoring it, and suspicions will only be raised if I walk away every time Mother or Molly approach.

"Moll?" Whispering in a hushed tone, already choking back the tears, "Have you heard anything from Charlie lately?"

"Oh, yes! We received a letter only yesterday, and gladly his humour hasn't changed, bless" She chattered on, pausing every now and then for a reply of yes or no. By this time I couldn't keep it in much longer.

"Sorry, Moll, I need... I'm sorry..." I interrupted, tears rolling down my eyes as I turn away, not able to face her and talk like he is still here, still with us.

"Tommo? What's the matter?" I could hear panic and fear raise in her voice, "Tom, dear, go and play with grandma" I heard her say before I rushed out of the door.

Sitting down on the porch, I sunk my head into my hands. Why can't I say it? Why am I so afraid to tell her? She thinks he's still alive and well but it's a lie! I don't want her repeating what she thinks is true; I care for her too much. Charlie would be so disappointed. Charlie...

Suddenly, the door opened and Molly sat down beside me. Looking up, I see fear in her eyes.

"Moll... Charlie..." I start stuttering, unable to think of words that will comfort her more than upset her.

"Tommo, what is it?" She says, voice wavering slightly as she puts a hand on my shoulder. Glancing at her, I see her stern expression, soft hands, and worn dress. Glancing at her pockets, I see a packet of humbugs.

"Can I have one please?" I asked politely, with a little chuckle.

"Sure, open wide" She replies teasing me, making me open my mouth so she can put one in.

"Has Tom tried one yet? You know, it still feels weird saying my own name like that."

"Yeah, poor thing nearly choked though bless. Remind me to save a few for my husband when he manages to-"

"Sorry for interrupting, but please, stop a minute," I paused, "Charlie... He isn't coming home"

"Well, that's okay. I mean, I'll miss him til he's allowed leave next time but oh well" She said, smiling sadly.

"No I mean, Charlie isn't _actually_ coming home, ever. The letter he sent you was sent a few months ago as his last, mother has one too? I'm so sorry" I say, tears already pouring out of my eyes.

Putting my arms around her shoulders, she just started sobbing, clutching around my neck while I comforted her. It broke my heart seeing my true love break down emotionally in front of my eyes, yet soothing that I was the one to hold her.

Shortly, when she'd calmed down, she looked up into my eyes. Calmly, she leaned in closer. Then suddenly her lips touched mine.

"Molly!" Came a unique voice that was instantly recognisable.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of my first story xD basically this part's about Tommo breaking the news to everyone. Hope it's good .

The Colonel suddenly storms up the path with Grandma Wolf trailing behind; anger and confusion filled both their faces while giving us disapproving glances.

"What on Earth do you two think you are doing?" Colonel shouts, going red in the face and slightly purple around his eyes.

"Disgraceful! Both of you! I assume Charlie isn't here right now, because otherwise you wouldn't be doing _that_ but it's still no excuse. I am deeply ashamed of you, especially Thomas." Grandma Wolf lectured, obviously unaware of the situation.

"You don't know anything! Do you actually know where Charlie is? Do you even care? I've tried to respect you all my life but now you're making it so hard" I screamed back in reply.

"Tommo? What's happening?" Mother comes out, little Tom in her arms, "What about Charlie?"

"Mother, I will tell you inside, not here and not right now, it isn't right," I soothed as best as I could.

Reluctantly, I saw mother head inside, taking glances behind every now and then to make sure she tried to catch any more crucial details to do with her middle son. Mother loved each of us dearly, and to tell her that something bad has happened, would upset her dearly. Even when I sprained my ankle not long ago, she went into all of a fluster, checking up on me every ten minutes and making sure I was resting, bless her.

"So?" Grandma Wolf continued, "What is this big news? It can't be as good as what we just witnessed now, bringing dishonour to our name. To your brother's wife..."

"Charlie is dead" I hissed at them, tears with anger rolling down my face, "He is dead, he got shot, and he is dead. Happy now? You've never liked him you ungrateful people"

Then the colour from her face drained, and she suddenly put her hands covering her mouth. The Colonel just looked shocked. His eyes widened, and he took a step back, arms limp at his sides. Then he mouthed a few words out of my earshot, tugged at Wolfy then slowly started the descent of the hill.

With frustration, I then just lay on the floor, covering my face. How could all this happen? First Charlie dies, then I have to break the news to everyone (maybe not everyone, now that they know) and then I kiss his wife. I have let him down, and his little boy.

"That's probably the worst and best thing he's said about him in two sentences," Molly suddenly said, " 'I always knew that he would get himself killed, but he was a good boy at heart. May he Rest in Peace' don't you think?"

"Yeah, shocking on how fast he changed to," I mentioned as I sat up, giggling at how Charlie himself would've loved to hear it, "Only thing I'm regretting is how to tell mother... Poor thing must be worrying"

Standing up, I stare at our home, wondering how much things have changed and how they will change. Then I hold my hand out and help Molly up, backing away as soon as to avoid another confrontation if anyone saw. I hope he wouldn't mind though, because he knows that I have always loved her.

As I walked through the door, I took little Tom from the floor and looked at his funny face, clenched fists and kicking feet. He reminded me so much of his dad, head to toe perfection, yet he had his mother's eyes. Yet I didn't let go of him. I sat down opposite mother and waited for Moll to sit down to. It's time.

"Mother," I say with all my will, making sure I didn't weep as my mother was already a ghostly white and biting her nails, "I want you to know first that I love you, always will. Same with Moll, and little Tom"

"And Charlie, don't forget Charlie" She murmurs, staring into my eyes with a look of worry.

"That's what I'm going to tell you about," I say strongly, determined to keep strong despite Moll starting to cry already, "Charlie didn't come home with me today because he- -"

"Hold on a second, dear Molly seems upset" Mother mumbles again, pulling Moll closer to her and bracing for the worst, "Carry on, son".

"Charlie was injured, as you know. He... didn't recover, I'm so sorry" I stutter through those last few words, not able to tell her that he was shot deliberately as that would just cause more upset between everyone.

"No, not my Charlie" Mother cried out, "We got letters' from him... We saw them, h-he..."

Shaking my head, I start to rock little Tom slowly, as he starts to wail, as if he understood. Obviously he is far too young, but it was pretty spot on that the moment he cried was the moment we were discussing something to do with his father. Poor boy. Even I spent a few memorable days before... No. I'm not going to be negative right now, I'll be sorrowful in my own time from now on. My mother needs me.

"Mother..." I said, trying to sound as calming as possible, "I... I'm sorry. He's gone but he'll always be in here, in our hearts. We'll always have those amazing memories."

Suddenly though, Mother just stood up and walked over the nearby coffee table. On it was a few mugs and cups, a picture, bottle of milk with a teat on it, a bowl of fruit and a set of keys. Mother ignored the rest, and just picked up the photo. It was the only photo of our original family members in our home: Mother, Father, Charlie, Big Joe and I as a small baby. We looked perfect on it, a jolly family indeed. Yet mother sat down and her tears splashed against the glass which proved the reality of our history.

"M-my boy!" She cried out, suddenly realising that his family was falling apart.

Then, there was a long, awkward silence. Yet the quietness seemed to roar in our ears, as little Tom had quietened down and Joe was still in his room.

"Oranges and lemons," Moll just sang out in burst of the silence, "say the bells of St. Clements" Then she looked around the room for encouragement.

"You owe me five farthings, say the bells at St. Martins" Joined in Big Joe, who had just appeared when he heard the famous song we all used to sing.

"When will you pay me? Say the bells of Old Bailey" I joined in myself alongside my mother, who Moll nudged to make her be part of our song.

"When I grow rich, say the bells of Shoreditch.

When will that be? Say the bells of Stepney.

I'm sure I don't know, says the great bell at Bow.

Here comes a lighter to light you to bed.

And here comes a chopper to chop off your head!" We all finish with a small chopping motion, all giggling at how mad we all must look right now.

Then, in the middle of all the laughter, a letter gets posted through the door. A letter on Sunday? It could only be one thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter xD Making my friend jealous cause I've been writing faster than him :) anyways, I'll dedicate this one to him as he has FINALLY started reading the book...

"Ah!" I sigh, placing little Tom carefully in the armchair so he didn't fall out, "Now you stay here!"

Walking towards the door, I let out a short, quiet breath of relief as I see that it's a white letter. As you see, there's sort of a little code in our area when it comes to letters; Red Letters mean a bill or eviction notice which is final, brown letters are more formal (maybe a notice from a bank or more information about family in the war) and white letters were from close family or relatives.

Looking over the envelope, I see that it is addressed to me, and it is so crisp and white that it can only have been written recently. Strange. Our home has hardly ever received a letter like that. Maybe two so far that I can remember; one invitation from Joe for a party when we were kids, and one from an old Uncle who wanted to gain contact again. I don't think we sent a reply back to either of them as I have never written a letter at home before.

"What is it Tommo?" Mother called from where she was sitting. I hadn't realised how long I was standing there for.

"A letter... For me," I replied in a squeak of a voice.

"Read it then, before _little_ Tom falls of his chair with excitement!" Molly exclaims, pointing at the baby climbing onto the arm of the chair.

Rushing over to him, I quickly save him, sit down and then put him on my knee again. I don't know why, but he seems happy just sitting there with his fists pounding the air. Ignoring him, I proceed to opening and reading the letter.

"Dear Tommo" I read out in front of my family, "Hope you're okay! Yeah, it's John, but someone else has told me to write and send on this letter. You're probably wondering what this is, right? Well it's a secret, if you want to know so much, you'll follow the clues I have laid out. Luckily for you, I have provided the first one within the letter. Good luck!

Yours faithfully,

John & Anonymous"

I knew John; he was someone in my class at school. We were friends, but we weren't close, so we didn't talk as much as we got older. Then we went to war together. He was good fun in the barracks as we were all scared out of our wits, cracking a joke from time to time to lift our spirits through fear. And anonymous? Who on Earth can they be? I think the only way to find out is to follow these childish rules...

"I wonder who that can be," says Moll, with a confused look on her face, "I haven't seen John for a while, so how can he have posted it himself? No mail on Sunday so it has to be him"

"Wait here, I'll go and look for him at his home on the neighbouring hill" I giggled slightly with excitement, getting up out of my chair and handing little Tom to mother.

Yet, as I turned around, I saw a small glint of glass from little Tom's hands. I inspected further, getting closer and closer as he hid it protectively. Then I figured out what the mysterious object was.

"You little!" I roared out, snatching Charlie's pocket watch which once belonged to my father, "How on Earth did you get this you little... ugh!"

Then he started crying. He deserves it. That is the most precious item in the world left I have, everything else is just pointless objects which other people think are worth something. Yet, how had he managed to take it from my pocket without me realising? It must've happened when I was reading the letter out loud.

"Don't you dare shout at my son like that!" retaliated Moll from the other side of the room, walking over to take him from mother, "He's just a baby! How is he supposed to know what was right from wrong? Plus it was Charlie's watch to start with so it belongs to him more than you!"

"Charlie gave it to me the night before he died! Giving me that is the last memory I have with him! He's was closest to me, he understood me; he knew what I was thinking. I knew him longer and better than you, you don't you go on about him like that!" I shouted back, "We fought together. We sang together and we had fun together. Now tell me, did he ever tell you how he got that scar by his eye?"

Moll then paused, looking a little helpless as she couldn't think of a comeback. Little Tom was wailing, and just as Mother was about to say something, I stepped in first.

"We were at a local inn; one of our men got drunk and said some horrible things about you. He had a massive fight, so much he got kicked out. He won, but he was battered and bruised and he could barely stand up in the ice. All this while his head was pouring with blood. You know what he said?" Waiting again, but with no reply, I continued my rage, "He said 'Moll is worth it. She's nothing like what that guy was saying about her. She's worth it because she wouldn't say a bad word about anyone... Even in a fight' and I'm devastated that he was proved wrong at this late a stage"

Snatching up the letter, I put that and the watch in my pocket, glared at her as tears started streaming from her eyes; then stormed out. As soon as I slammed the door shut, I heard an instant wail from her, and then felt a wave of regret. Yet I can't say sorry right now. I will return once I've found out what this letter is all about.


	4. Chapter 4

Trekking up the hill, I re-live what's just happened over and over again. Was I right or Molly? She wasn't being like herself at all... Then again she has just lost her husband, and all this has happened in _one _day, and I've had a few months to adjust. But losing a brother is harder than losing a husband. So yes, I think I was right; but why do I still feel terrible?

Deep in my thoughts, I surprise myself by just how quickly I marched up the mound of earth, as now I have reached the fence to their enclosure of land. Quickly undoing the latch and stepping inside from the worn bolts of the gate, I start to run up the hill. No excuse not to get some excise, yes? It will keep me in mind for training and will help take my mind off things.

Mere minutes go by, and I am already across the fields and near the path to their own small cottage. Doubts suddenly fill my mind. What if John isn't at home? What if he's in the town? What if the letter was forged and he didn't even write it or was given instructions from the unknown person? Cowardly thoughts fill my mind, yet finding the will power to push them aside and walk up to the door with my small amount of pride was proving difficult.

After a minute or so, I find myself tapping on the door. Then, a dogs barking can be heard from inside; and mumbles.

"Shut up, you stupid mutt!" I hear a voice which hissed, "You don't want me to get angry!"

Then I heard a cry of that same dog, and a pang to my heart made me all the more determined to make the person answer the door. Yet again, I knock on the door and this time I speak out as well.

"Hello? It's me, Tommo. We're neighbours. I got a letter from a person of this household" I say, and then pause waiting for a reply. Nothing.

"Look, I just want to know about this letter," I press on with a firmer tone, "If you aren't brave enough to answer a door, then you're not a man at all!"

"Don't you dare question my manhood!" Shouts a voice, then the door unlocked to reveal a pale, scared version of the boy I used to know as John, or Johnny. His stubbly beard, ragged hair and foul stench proved that he hadn't moved out of his house since his arrival. Peering behind him also, I see a poor border collie, whimpering with a slight limp on one paw. I look up to see John again and see a small gun in his hand.

"John! It's me, please, I just want to ask you about this letter," I question him, holding up the paper to his face, "You are included in this letter at the end, I just wanted to ask what's it all about, and where I find the first clue..."

Despite wanting to carry on, his stricken face allows me to stop in my tracks, as his shocked face turns into a little smile, then a few tears. Eventually he puts his gun down into his pocket and chuckled a little.

"Ah, he knows you all too well..." He says to himself, looking at the letter, "Your first clue is me!"

"I'm not quite following..."

"Well, you see Tommo," He starts, "These clues were set according to your knowledge and personality. The person who set these knows that you have a mind all too curious, and that you would be coming looking for me in order to find a quicker solution to these questions you may have"

"Hm... I have figured out that you aren't going to tell me, but may I ask where do I go from here?" I ask, presuming that he is going to tell me.

"Let me just find it..." He goes to head inside, "Well come on then!"

Following him into his currently empty home, I look all around at the different feature to our home. A few trophies are laid in perfect order of year along a shelf, the fire has no wood in it, just ash, the kitchen has a small pile up of dishes ready to be washed and the dog basket is a poor excuse for a bed. It is so worn and torn, that a sheet or two has been placed on top for extra padding, and the bowl beside it is empty, with his dog nudging it suggestively and whining.

"Stupid dog..." As if John is replying, "You don't need water yet you greedy hound. Stop whining!"

"So where is this clue?" I ask, trying to avoid the horrors in front of my eyes, edging myself towards the kitchen to give her (as I figured out the gender) some water before I left.

"Here," He emerged, holding a slightly crumpled up piece of paper with accurate folds, "Be careful not to lose it, it may take you some time to figure it out. Sure took my about a week to remember it myself."

I thank him, pick up the dog bowl and start filling it up with water. I turn my back, and do it cleverly as if I've went to put it in the sink and are now reading the letter or some sort. Walking closer, and closer, I keep turning my back away from him, nervous of his threatening looks. As I turn around, he gives me a deathly glare.

"My dog, my rules." He shouts, eyes widening at the second, "You give him that, and you get out right now. It will only go down the sink by me in two seconds anyway."

Ignoring him, I swiftly put the bowl down while crouching, and stay there for a few moments to make sure she gets at least a few gulps so she does not die of thirst. As I stand up, I say my thanks to him again and walk out the door, heart pounding in success as I walk down the cobbles, giggling at how brave I was to stand up to a man with a loaded weapon, capable of shooting me dead at any second. I hope Charlie would have been proud.

About ten minutes later as I'm walking up to my home again, I realise that I have been gone around half an hour. Plus, surprisingly, I see mother on her knees crying, looking towards the floor. Running over scared, I desperately try to find out some answers.

"Mother! What on Earth is the matter?" I cry out, suddenly panicked.

"M... M-Molly!" she coughed out through her tears, "She... ran off, I tried to stop her!"

"Where did she say she's going? What did she say?" I ask in a hurry, waiting to go out and look for the one I had treated so cruelly not long ago.

Before she replied, I quickly ran inside to check on the others. Big Joe was playing happily with baby Tom, so things were looking okay if I decided to run off in a hurry to find her. She's in such a state; hope is the only thing on my mind at the moment.

"Go on..." I persisted to my mother, now kneeling beside her yet again.

"She said that she wanted to be with Charlie..." She roared out, barely keeping herself together.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter so Tommo gets scared and forgets about being angry at her. Yet again dedicated to my friend, hopefully his inspiration will catch up with him so he can write more amazing stories himself.

Running off like a demented caged animal just set free, I sprinted down to our small village. Briefly asking people if they had seen her, yet with no success, I carried on running round, peering in shops as I go past. Despite in a hurry, my reaction hasn't failed, as I have avoided a passing tractor. Ignoring the abuse, my search goes on.

Eventually, I manage to cover that whole area without success. Now a bit breathless, I try to keep up my speed; dreadful thoughts haunt my mind of Moll lying down somewhere, cold, lifeless...

Shut up Tommo. You're Stronger than this. This is _Molly _we are talking about; surely she wouldn't take her own life on purpose, would she? She has a lovely baby boy, amazing mother-in-law and _me! _I'll always be here for her, doesn't she know that? And as I go over these thoughts, I suddenly remember the next place where she could be.

Splashing my feet slightly in the running water of the brook, I try to look for any signs that she may have been here, or round about here. Keeping an eye on the water itself, I carry on looking for the one whom I dearly love. I keep imagining that she's either going to be sitting somewhere or lying somewhere...

"_Molly!" _ I scream out, waiting silently for a reply as I stop to a halt presently.

Receiving no reply, I carry on.

All of a sudden, I come across a high fence about 9-10 ft tall. Puzzling for a few seconds to wonder if anyone could climb it, I come to the conclusion that it is too high for me, never mind a weaker person like Moll; bless. Though wait...

The lake! I remember happy times going stark naked and jumping in and splashing about with my brother and his soon to be girlfriend at the time. Beside the crystal blue lake, there is a small cove, of which if you are small enough (which we all were at one time) you could squeeze through and sit on one of the rock which are enclosure in the bushes. There are some branches covering the top, and as it is right next to the lake and part of a high part of the land, a small waterfall of water has trickled its way through it all and settled a little spring where occasionally you'd find small animals near. Nearly every time you would see a butterfly too. It's magical.

On my final race to save a life, I have hardly any energy left. Yet the thought of seeing my beloved's face once more again gave me the adrenaline that I've been needing. It's not too long before I find myself close to the cove. As I slow down, my heart skips a beat as I hear a soft weeping coming from inside, and a pair of wellington boots belonging to her, herself.

Crouching down on my hands and knees, I attempt to crawl through the ever seeming shrinking hole without success. Yet, I still manage to get my body halfway through, and I see the wonders of the place we all took privacy in. Our little 'home' to all of us who ever wanted to go there for quiet or a nice talk.

"Molly?" I sing in a jokily, funny little tune.

Jumping out of her skin, she's jumps up, wipes her eyes and turns to face me, half expecting me to be standing right up behind her. Yet, peering down at the red-faced, ruffled hair and half stuck person of where I was, she suddenly turned her tears into big bursts of laughter.

"Tommo! What are we going to do with you?" She smiled, lying down next to my head and shoulders.

"Panicking half to death that's what!" I replied, "And running _everywhere _to try and find you."

"Why?" Asking, in a confused voice."

"I - - Never mind. As long as your safe, that's all that matters to me," I beamed up to her, overjoyed still that she was safe.

"Oh, Tommo!" she cried out, half squealing, "I love how much you care for everyone, it's so sweet you know."

Then she looked me straight on into my eyes, a look of total of concentration and fixation that I was almost scared to look away. Soon enough, she ruffled my hair into its usual state, then wiped a mud mark off my cheek. Laughing a little, I put my own hand to her own soft cheek, stroking it gently as I longed so much to kiss her yet again. But doing so would go against all my morals. I have to wait for her to react first.

Tilting her head forwards slightly, she leaned in as if she knew exactly what I was thinking, yet we were interrupted by a nosey voice wanting to know what we were doing in our private place of secrecy.

"Hey" cried out mother, "You've found Moll! And you were gone for so long. And what were you doing in there both together? Alone?"

That last word struck fear into my soul. Have suspicions been raised already? Mother has got a curious heart, yet I can't let her find out about me and Moll just yet, I want to see if she means it or if she's just confused because a lot has happened in the short space of just one day.

"Talking mother! Why would you even suggest such a thing?" I lie, as she can't see my face.

"I ask because I, unfortunately as it is, saw you both." She whispers. Moll looks scared.

"Saw us both what?" Moll approaches her reaction calmly and safely, trying not to give anything else away just yet.

"On the grass. On the hill." She continued.

"We are always there, all of us!" I interrupted, trying not to believe that she might know.

"Do you want to know what I have to say or act like immature little children who can't keep quiet for more than ten seconds?" She both calmly, and aggressively took to that sentence.

"Sorry..." We both say, slightly worried still.

"I saw you two giving cheek to your elders. If so you are speaking upon them now in a bad manner, then shame upon you both." She says, "Let me catch you again and trouble won't be the word for it"

As she finished, she walked away and Molly and I nearly cried tears of joy of not being caught. The closest shave I have ever had in my entire life, hopefully not to happen ever again...

"We didn't get caught... You know... About us kissing?" Moll said shyly, as is partly ashamed of what she'd done.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll never get caught..." I confided in her, until someone interrupted yet again.

"Big Joe heard that!" Came a voice from outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Long time no write . Been busy, bit of a late next chapter. Hopefully it's any good. Thanks for the comments, next chapter hopefully up again this week!**

"Hello, Tommo! Molly!" boomed Big Joe from behind me, "Little Tom isn't here. Why are you two here?"

Suddenly, I felt a jolting force as I was pulled out by my feet. Crying out and covering my face with my hands for protection, Big Joe just laughed as I rolled on my back when he'd finished. Then, he stopped his childish antics, his face turning to a pale white. He stopped and stared for a minute at me, his mouth gaping open; all while lifting his hand and pointing at me.

"Big Joe?" I carefully placed myself around the question, "What's the matter, brother?"

"Bl..." He stuttered, "Blo- blood!"

Lifting a hand to my face, I realised that my cheek had been caught on the brambles on my way out of the cave-like room. Gently getting up, I brushed myself of all the dirt and leaves on my now dirty outfit and peered into the nearby river. Looking in, I see a fairly large gash wound running from around my ear going down about an inch or two. By this time, Moll was already outside and inspecting what had happened in that short space of time.

"What's the matter, Tommo?" She pushed me slightly, before looking at my face, "Tommo! Oh dear, let me wash that off for you."

"Big Joe might follow mother now..." He mentioned as he trailed off slowly, feeling guilty of what he was done.

"Don't worry Big Joe! I'm okay. I still love you." I shouted out to him as he dawdled away sadly, while pushing Moll's hand away at the same time.

"Not now Moll," I told her firmly, "It's not the time or the place. Many things have happened already today and to do this would bring shame upon Charlie's name."

I still can't say his name without choking up. While I tried to stay strong, I asked her to join Big Joe on the walk home to make sure he didn't get lost or hurt. She sighed and her voice wobbled as she said okay. As I watched her walk away, sudden thoughts of what John said to me earlier sprung to mind. Reaching into my pocket to get the crumpled up piece of paper, wonder filled my thoughts.

_Hey, Peaceful. Be careful out there wherever you are right now. I hope you're having a jolly good time as you're reading this now. Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. Make sure you eat enough though. Plenty of vegetables are the key. Maybe I'll see you around some time..._

After reading the last few words to that entry, I had suddenly clicked on straight away. Vegetables. That could only mean the fields of crops around the village. Yet that meant another hike up and down the hills, and the daunting trek took most of my energy before...

Slowly cleaning out the bleeding wound, I take time sorting through various events which have suddenly happened in a short space of time. Seeing old friendly faces turn sour, cruelty to an animal which so rightly didn't deserve it, and much mystery from just a few 'clues' which seemed to set out to confuse me greatly. Yet, none of these situations have any link with each other.

All of a sudden, a gun shot rang out around me. A painfully deep churning in my stomach lurched about, bringing me back to that morning. Jumping up, I look around to try and find the source of the mechanical killing machine. Glancing around quickly at first, everything seemed still. The branches of trees swaying ever so gently with a bold breeze, trout in the stream swimming about lazily without a care, and larks singing a frightful song.

_Go on, look for the cause of the noise, _sang a voice in Tommo's head, _you're just going to wait in fear... In torment until you do..._

Swivelling around, Tommo desperately searched in hope of a person standing there, messing with him. Yet, the gushing of the stream filled up all the movement there was to be seen.

_Come on Tommo... Don't disappoint me. You were always the one to adventure. Especially with... _Tommo suddenly interrupted the drifting thought with a small whimper, recalling previous summers, _especially with your brothers and secret love... Don't be scared. Go._

Following his instructions, he took one last glance around him before bolting off into the cluster of trees. Every step on every autumn crunch leaf brought fear upon the fear-struck boy, misted eyes being stung by the harsh cold air. If this weren't him in his lowest state, only wonder knows what he could be like in worse situations. To Tommo, this was the worst. Hearing voices; even worse, listening to what they were saying.

"Come on, Thomas Peaceful," he mumbled to himself, "Stop pretending to be someone you're not!"

After a few seconds of automatic jogging, he came to a halt. Turning back around, Tommo then saw a flash of brown hair and bright green eyes. Resuming his mouth to the typical 'O' state, he looked after the figure in horror as he sprinted away. He had been spying on him!

"Who are you?" Tommo shouted at him, suddenly realising that the voices hadn't been his own in his head. He must have been leaning over the cliff edge, knowing his state and taking advantage of the situation.

Chasing after him, Tommo had his heart in his mouth, how much had this lad seen? How had he known of his desire for Molly? Only time could answer that, and seeing as the boy was already a good 10-15ft away, Tommo had ground to a halt, turned slowly away, and started to make his way back home.

"Gave up already? Not the person I used to know!" called out the boy, cheekily sauntering slowly off, mocking him greatly.

Insulted, Tommo surged up his remaining energy and made one last attempt to catch him. How dare he question his abilities? As far as Tommo was concerned, he didn't know much about him to judge. Only Charlie and Moll had known him so well as to tease or torment him, maybe even comfort him in rare times (now coming more often).

After a few minutes, Tommo was only a few steps behind him, realising that the mysterious figure was slightly smaller than him. Then, tackling him to the floor and rolling over a few times, he had finally got a glimpse of him. Gasping, Tommo stood up and covered his mouth with his now muddy hands.

"Hello Tommo, long time no see!"


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies for not writing! This year has been crazy with exams and revision and THEN finding time to chill and hang with friends... I hope to be writing regularly soon!

Now since I haven't written in a while, I'm gonna have to review this a couple times before continuing... **Although **when I do, I'll finish this plot line and make a comeback with something totally unexpected.. hopefully.

Well, it's buhbye for now, because I have one more exam to revise for... But Tommo shall return!

**#supermegafoxyawesomehot**


End file.
